Souffle
|title=Subordinate, Wife |affiliation=Lord Sugarless, Prince Satan |hair_color= Brown |game_debut=''Sugar Shooter }} Souffle (スフレ) first appears as one of Lord Sugarless' minions in Sugar Shooter, in-which he is a non-playable boss character in the third stage of the game, and a sub-boss in the final stage. He returns in Sugar Shooter 2 as one of Prince Satan's four wives, and is available as a selectable partner in Story mode. Profile ''Sugar Shooter Subject to Lord Sugarless, Souffle, Arthur, and Tarosuke invade the Sugar Kingdom for its abundance of sweets. Satan makes his way to stop Souffle and the others from destroying his land. Souffle is confronted by Satan in a setting with vast millefeuille of varying sizes. Satan assumes Souffle actually is an animal, but plans to punish him regardless. Souffle is stripped down and punished by Satan. Souffle returns later to prevent Satan from attacking Sugarless, but he is beaten yet again. After Satan defeats the other minions a second time, as well as Sugarless, the three of them are betrothed to Satan. They live happily ever after. Sugar Shooter 2 Souffle has been confirmed for the sequel along with all other characters from the first game. Dudedle Studio blog-post Characteristics Appearance Souffle is a boy with a bodybuilder-like physique and a light, peach skin-tone. Souffle's naturally closed eyes and swirl-marked cheeks are his distinguishing features. Souffle's hair is is styled with middle-parted bangs that reach to his eyebrows, and it is relatively short and shaggy; the color is a sepia-brown. His eyebrows arch up and thin out at the edges. He also has body hair which grows from his underarms, legs, and pubic region. Souffle's outfit is based on fursuiting. His costume is an anthropomorphic dog with beige fur, a cream-colored marking down the front, and a long dog-tail. The suit is hooded, revealing Souffle's face, and includes floppy dog-ears. He also wears a large, red bow-tie around his neck. Underneath, he wears green boxer-shorts. A pair of short, white socks with two red stripes are included. Additionally, he holds in his possession a large dog-bone. Personality Souffle takes on a dog-like personality. In general, he says woof and bow-wow, but he is perfectly capable of speech and will admit to being human when out of costume. However, he still utters barks whether he is in costume or not. Abilities Souffle's bullets are themed after dog bones. He has four Lives, nine Attack Patterns and five Sugar Rush Attacks. Sugar Rush Attacks *Bone Dance *Glistening Calcium *Lovely Dog's Trap *Double Rainbones *Homing Bone Whip In Suger Shooter 2, his partner ability consist of homing dog bones. Gallery Cha-souffle.png|Sugar Shooter'' UnderSouffle.png|Underwear SS2 Souffle.png|''Sugar Shooter 2'' Agefy5rCQAMNSLX.jpg large.jpg|Coffee Mug Face_Towel.png|Face Towel Quotes *''"Woof?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"B-Bowwowwow!!!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"I-It hurts, woof!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"T-That's right, woof! Please let me go, woof!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"N-No! Woof! Retreat, woof!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Bow wow wow!!"'' – Sugar Shooter Trivia *Though Souffle's name is more likely based on the cake than the medical term, it is never spelled with the accented é. *Souffle's costume is specifically designed to look like a mixed-breed Shiba Inu. For example, he's missing the required urajiro (裏白), cream to white ventral color markings, on specific areas of his costume's coat. *Souffle's costume was slightly redesigned for Sugar Shooter 2, changing the original fursuit head to an open-faced hood and alterations to a few smaller details on the costume. References Category:Characters